Hello stranger, Do you remember when we were loved
by XxRain-On-Your-ParadexX
Summary: Alexei is alone. Walking in the rain, when she meets a strange boy. One with a familar face. He says he knows her story and the way she walks each day. He said he knew he loves her, what could alexei say?


**My converse slapped the concrete in frustration. The air was chilly and felt empty. The night sky was filled with dark clouds, promising rain very soon. I walked on despite all this. The wind nipped at my bare arms as I tugged my jacket from my shoulder bag, it was black with blue and purple stars. I slipped into my warm jacket which had Jack Skeleton on it. It hugged my small frame and I snuggled into it, it used to belong to one of my guy friends till he gave it to me. He's a sophomore and smells of AXE. I love the smell; his jacket smells of it too. It makes me smile.**

**I suddenly remembered why I was frustrated. It was because a mean clique queen broke up with him. I wished I could help him, but I didn't know how. Maybe I would go visit him, right after I kick little Miss Priss's butt. I walked on farther until I felt a rain drop hit my nose, after that drop it started to drizzle. I pulled my hood over my head and moved my spiky pink bangs from my face. I pulled out an umbrella from my backpack. Thank goodness I packed one. I opened it and held it above my head. The air felt dangerous for some reason as I continued on. So I decided to pick up my pace. I felt my spine tingle as I heard the splashing of another behind me. I stopped and listened, all I could hear was the sound of rain surrounding me as it fell to the wet ground.**

**I continued to walk on until I could hear the footsteps again. I zipped around and saw two onyx colored eyes. I backed up quickly and saw a soaking wet boy, his shirt slashed and his jeans as well. His black hair was damp and he looked forlorn and his eyes looked empty and lifeless. I backed away a bit, startled at him staring at me. His spiky hair was wet and flattened and his pale skin seemed to glow under the streetlights. I looked at him now in concern; I wondered why he was standing here, in the rain, clothes slashed and alone. I walked cautiously over to him. I looked into his onyx eyes and tried to smile to ease the tension I was feeling.**

"**Um, are you ok?" I asked kindly.**

**He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. I tilted my head like a confused puppy.**

"**Can you repeat the question?" I questioned.**

"**I am fine, I have just lost my way," he replied in a quiet tone, it was hard to hear him with the sounds of the pouring rain pounding in my ears.**

"**Where are you going, I might be able to help you find it," I said as I walked over to him and placed the umbrella over both of us.**

"**Thank you," he said.**

**His cold hand brushed against my warm one, the collision made my skin tingle, like he emanated electricity from his fingers and into my skin. I looked at him, wondering how he wasn't cold. I looked up at him as he walked alongside me.**

"**So, where do you need to go?" I asked him as politely as I could.**

"**I'm looking for a place to rest and stay for a couple of days." He said in a calm, almost monotone voice.**

"**Why?" I blurted out before thinking. I covered my mouth in a late reaction.**

**He looked at me seriously. I held up my hand in defense.**

"**You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," I replied quickly, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.**

**He smiled for a moment and brushed my bangs from my face, making me blush even more.**

"**It's all right, you don't need to apologize," he said in a lighter tone.**

**I looked down nervously at my feet and watched as our shoes splashed in little puddles on the sidewalk.**

"**Well, to tell you the truth, my mother and father were killed," He said in a calm tone.**

**I looked up at him in shock, but I decided not to ask about it. I felt like he was hiding his pain in his voice, but I could've been wrong.**

"**I'm the only one left now, I got these from a little accident I had when I fell down the stairs when I went by the river. I fell unto the grass and watched the river, I felt so dark and empty inside, and I felt like I had no reason to live. But," he hesitated.**

**I held his hand and gripped it a little and looked at him with sympathy and worry in my eyes.**

"**Then what?" I asked.**

**He looked at me with almost a sparkle in his dark eyes.**

"**But, I had seen an angel, walking alone, looking as forlorn as I was, but filled with anger at the same time. I felt a connection, I wanted to speak with her, but I didn't know what to say to her, so I followed her and waited, till she looked at me, her ocean blue eyes pulled me in, I didn't feel so lonely anymore." he said as he gripped my hand.**

"**She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life," he said in a happy and soothing tone.**

**I blushed, he was talking about me. I know it, it's just so, so, I just can't describe this feeling in my chest, and I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest. This guy, he's the only one to ever call me beautiful. I've been called cute, but this guy, he really takes the cake.**

"**And now, I'm looking at her, and falling under her spell with every breath I take," he said as he touched my cheek softly. I placed my hand over his. I smiled and looked at him. He seemed so familiar to me now. I just couldn't figure out why.**

"**You just met me, and you're confessing all these things to me, why?" I asked blushing.**

"**You may not remember but I do, I remember you, my beloved angel," he said as I blushed madly.**

**I stuttered before I could speak again.**

"**Um, my name is Alexei, Alexei Sirene," I introduced myself, hoping he would tell me his own name. Maybe I would remember him.**

**He smiled and replied.**

"**I'm Luke Lawliet," He said.**

**I smiled, the name scratched at the back of my mind but I couldn't remember anything about him. I just smiled and held his hand.**

"**Why don't you stay with me for a while Luke, I could give you some new clothes and a place to stay," I offered with my smile still on my face.**

"**I would love that," he said as we continued to my house.**

**Well we got to my house safe and sound. Before we went into the kitchen we took off our shoes and walked around. I fell unto my couch for a moment before sitting up and looking at Luke. He stripped out of his wet shirt and walked over to my sink. He wrung out his shirt and tried to put it back on. I took it from him and smiled.**

"**I'll put it into the dryer for you. You can get a new pair of clothing from the closet down the hall. Please give me your wet pants when your finish dressing," I said as I placed the shirt into the dryer.**

**He nodded and walked to the closet, rifling through the box he pulled out and picked out a pair of boxers and a pair of sleep shorts.**

**I made some Austrian coffee I had received from my Aunt in Germany a few weeks ago. I wondered if Luke would like the coffee. As soon as I had thought of him he came walking right into the kitchen with his pants in his hands.**

"**I hope I'm not a burden for you Alexei," He said as I took his pants and threw them in the dryer with the shirt.**

"**It's cool, it's nice to have someone with me," I said as I sipped my coffee.**

"**Want some Austrian coffee? It's really good," I said as I held out an artist coffee mug.**

"**I will take you on your offer," he said as I poured him some coffee.**

"**Want some sugar and/or creamer?" I asked as I held it out.**

"**Just sugar," He said as I pulled out a spoon.**

"**How much?" I asked.**

"**Just two scoops for me please," he said.**

**I poured in some sugar and stirred it. I sampled it, very bitter with a hint of sweetness I thought. I handed him his cup and forgot I left my spoon in it. The spoon I had in 'my mouth'.**

"**Here let me get you a new spoon," I said as I pulled out a clean one.**

"**No thank you, I want to use this one, for it has touched your lips," he said as he sampled his coffee from the spoon. He smiled at me.**

**I ran my fingers through my bangs and drank the rest of my coffee, thinking of a place for him to sleep. The couch, no too lumpy, the guest room, maybe, yeah, that sounds good.**

"**I guess I'll head to bed now, got school tomorrow after all. You can use the guest room upstairs, it's next to my room, so if you need anything just shake me a bit and I'll help you," I said as I yawned and rinsed my mug before walking up the stairs.**

"**Goodnight Alexei," Luke said in his soothing voice.**

**I smiled and waved from the stairs.**

"**Goodnight Luke," I said as I walked down the hallway and into my own room.**

**I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a simple black tank top with a red star on the chest, and then I stripped out of my pants and shirt, taking off my bra but keeping my rainbow G-string underwear on. I slipped on my tank top. I rolled up my green skull blanket and slept on my fuzzy black pillows. I drifted to sleep not a minute too soon. **

**I had nightmares, filled with blood and sadness, death and pain. I dreamed I was being chased by a creature; it had slashed my side and was going to devour me.**

**I awoke from my dream when something cool pressed against my back. It was soothing, a pair of arms held me protectively, and his legs curled under mine when I had gone into the fetal position. I felt safe and secure in this embrace, I wiggled and turned to face the person who held me. I looked and saw Luke's sleeping face, he was so peaceful, not to mention beautiful. I caressed his cheek and smiled, he had saved me from my nightmares. I nuzzled into his neck and kissed his skin. I felt like I was connected to him, through this embrace.**

**When I closed my eyes, I dreamt of my younger days, when I was just a kindergartner. I was walking home when I saw a little boy my age, he was wearing a little school uniform and his spiky black hair was covered in dirt. Bullies from the same class as me were beating him up. I ran over to them and jumped in front of them and pushed one of them to the ground. He fell and looked up frustrated.**

"**Hey, back off girlie, before we beat you up too!" He exclaimed.**

**Another little boy hit me and the other pushed me unto the ground. I got up and kicked him in the shin and pushed the other one to the ground. I cracked my little knuckles.**

"**No you back off; you've got no right picking on this kid. If you don't I'll kick your butts so hard you'll fly into the river," I said as I growled at them. **

**They cowered and ran down the street back to their mommies for the fear of getting beaten.**

"**Wimps," I said as I wiped the dirt from my little school dress. **

**I looked at the crying little boy and bent down. I patted his head; he looked up at me with his tear filled onyx eyes and sniffled. I beamed at him and he looked up at me with a blush on his pale cheeks.**

"**Hey, hey, if they pick on you again, you come and find me ok?" I said as **

**I wiped the tears out of his eyes. He nodded and looked up at me happily.**

"**Ok!" He exclaimed.**

**I woke up and looked at my alarm clock; it read 4:58 am. I sighed. I was two minutes awake before my alarm went off. I felt Luke's arms still around my small body. I turned around and snuggled into his chest for a moment before getting up and getting ready for school. **

**I went downstairs after pulling out a pair of torn knee skinny jeans and a black top with neon green letters on it that read: Rain on your Parade! And had a little cute rain cloud that looked mad, sprinkling green drops unto my shirt. I also picked out my lacy blue bra and underwear to match. **

**I changed in the living room and put my tank top and underwear into the laundry room. When I was fully dressed and had applied my eyeliner and mascara I sipped on some hazelnut coffee. What can I say, I love my caffeinated drinks. **

**I watched the morning news and sat on the countertop. The clock read 5:32 am. So with my remaining 28 minutes I walked up to my room again and got my backpack and shoes. When I looked to my bed, expecting to see Luke still sleeping, he was gone. I looked around my room but saw no trace of him. **_**Where did he go?**_** I thought. **

**My question was answered when I felt his arms encircle me. It sent shivers down my spine. **

"**Good morning," he whispered into my ear. His voice was electrifying. **

**I turned and looked at him, he was just a handsome sleepy as he was awake, maybe even better. His hair was messy and tousled which was, I swear, sexy. And his body was that of a god, he had an 8 pack and he was smoking. I tried to keep my blush to a minimum as I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. **

"**Good morning Luke," I said as I smiled at him, trying to hide my nervous feeling in my stomach.  
**

**He yawned and stretched before running his fingers in his messy hair. **

"**How are you this morning lovely?" He asked in a cute sleepy voice.**

**I probably turned beet red because my face felt like it was on fire. **

"**I-I'm good," I said as I brushed my bangs out of my face.**

**He smiled, and I noticed, that his smile was crooked. It was really cute, his smile made me smile. **

**Downstairs I got ready for Leon, guy I mentioned yesterday, Jack Skeleton jacket guy. He picks me up every morning and takes me to school. He's so sweet, which reminded me to kick Miss Priss's butt at school today. Luke was taking a shower upstairs so I wrote a note for him. I wrote in my crappy handwriting with my blue pen: **

**My cell phone # is on the fridge; call me if you need anything. I hope you don't get lonely at home. I'll be back at 3:00, so see you then!**

**Alex **

**I heard Leon honk the horn on his banged up firebird. I looked out my window and waved, he smiled and waved back. I placed the note on the countertop and ran out the door wearing his jacket and holding my umbrella, I expected more rain. Leon opened the passenger door for me as I slid into the worn out leather seat, it had a pivot in it where my butt would sink into it.**

"**Hey Alex," He greeted.  
"Sup Leo?" I said as I dug my hand into a bag of Funyuns I found on the dashboard.**

**Leo is a Junior, I'm a Sophomore, he is way tall and is very lean. He has short shaggy brown hair, he's tan, and has stunning grey eyes.**

**He gave me a sarcastic glare.**

"**What?" I asked confused.**

"**Are you seriously eating those, this early in the morning?" He replied.**

"**Yep," I said as I shoved some in my mouth, to emphasize it.**

**He rubbed my head and smiled.**

"**You're going to get a fat ass," He said laughing.**

"**Yeah, but I'll make it look good!" I said as I wiggled my rump in the seat.**

**We laughed as we parked in the student lot. **

"**You're such a dork," Leon remarked as I walked to my locker. **

"**Yeah, but I'm a cool one," I said as I unlocked it and pulled out my geometry textbooks and chemistry.**

**Then, little Miss Priss walks over to us, trying to put a damper on our good mood most likely. It worked on Leon, cuz when she came over his light hearted mood became heartbroken and depressed. Miss Priss was a school cheerleader, busty and blonde. She's gone out with everyone on the football team, and then she decided to toy with Leon and dump him at her own convenience.**

"**Hey there Alex, what's up?" She said, acting all chummy.**

**I was seething but I smiled and put on an act of friendship.**

"**Good morning Ashley,"**

"**How's being a freak working for you?" She asked, acting like she was better than me, which was dead wrong.**

"**Oh the usual; how's being a dumb blonde slut working for you?" I replied smiling.**

**Her face turned red, but she said nothing and turned on her perfect pink heels. She looked back at me, with a scowl on her blush covered face. I placed my foot out in her path and she tripped, pulling down a trashcan unto her. She screamed, her hair covered in chewed gum and pieces of candy and paper covered her. **

"**My uniform, it's ruined!" She screeched, before looking at me furious and beet red. **

"**That's a good shade of red on you," I said as I took Leon's hand in mine and walked past her.**

"**Oh and by the way, you mess with my friends, I'll mess you up," I growled at her as I continued to walk to class.**

**I left her in the hallway, embarrassed, mad, and somewhat frightened by my threat.**

**The lunch bell rang and everyone ran out of their classrooms to lunch. I grabbed Leon and we walked outside to his car. When we jumped in he stared at me. I sighed and looked back at him.**

"**What's up?" I asked.**

**He didn't speak for a moment, and then he looked away before replying.**

"**Why, did you do that?" He asked, still not looking at me.**

**I thought about it for a moment, and then I guessed he was talking about what happened with Ashley. I leaned into my seat and tried to explain to him why in my own reply.**

"**She was pissing me off, and what she did to you was dirty, I couldn't stand it. And her "I'm better than everyone" attitude was unbearable." I said as I grabbed the bag of Funyuns and ate some of them.**

**He didn't reply; he only remained silent; contemplating his own thoughts most likely.**

"**And," I started as he looked at me once again.**

"**I couldn't stand seeing you hurt like that, she deserved what she got. You're too good for her Leo," I finished as I looked into his blue eyes. He was shocked at my reply. I patted his head and smiled to ease the tension between us in there.**

"**So forget her, you'll find someone a whole lot better than her, I'm sure of it!" I exclaimed as I rubbed his head.**

**He nodded and smiled in agreement.**

"**Yeah, you're probably right!" He said making a stupid but cute dramatic pose.**

**I giggled and he smiled at me. We spent most of lunch period in the car, then headed to class to talk some more before class. And my next course was physics, not my fave subject.**

**I trudged to class, not looking forward to Mr. Arnold's speech on physic equations. So when I got to class, I sat in my seat at the back of class, where I could do pretty much anything I wanted. But that also meant I had to sit by Oliver, he was my high school crush. He has long black messy hair that totally works on him. He wears converse like me, skinny jeans and threadbare shirts. And occasionally he'll wear his hunter hoodie for L4D. I want his hoodie so badly! **

**While I was daydreaming I felt like I was being watched. I looked to see if Mr. Arnold had been watching me, he wasn't to my relief. So I looked at the other students, not a single one looked at me. Then I shuddered, I didn't check the person beside me, the only person I thought wouldn't look at me. I glanced over and saw Oliver staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I mentally gasped and looked the other way as he kept staring at me. I actually tried to focus on my work for once just to ignore the fact that my crush was looking at me. **

**When class was over I gathered my stuff and started to head for the door. I noticed that Oliver followed me. I started to panic and head out the door and into the hallway towards my free period at the end of the day. Oliver caught up with me and tapped me on the shoulder. I shuddered but I summoned up the courage to talk to him. I turned around and put on my best surprised face, even though I knew he was the one who had tapped my shoulder.**

"**Hey Alex," he said all dorky and cute.**

"**Hi Oliver," I replied, being even more dorky I think.**

"**So, um," he rubbed his head nervously.**

**I looked at him confused. **

"**Um, are you doing anything Saturday?" He asked.**

**I felt my heart skip a beat, was he, asking me out? I mentally jumped up and down screaming. Then I calmed myself down and tried to answer him.**

"**No I'm free," I replied.**

"**You wanna hang out at the mall with me for a while then?" He asked beaming.**

"**That be awesomeness," I answered.**

**He waved goodbye to me and I joined Leo in his car, I was on cloud 9 right now. And Leon could tell.**

"**So, what's up with you and Oliver?" He asked.**

"**He asked me to hang out with him on Saturday at the mall," I said as I leaned my head out the window and felt the wind in my soon to be tangled hair. But I really didn't care about it right now.**

"**Aww, that's so cute, you going out with your crush," he said in an sort of motherly tone, which was weird.**

"**We're not going out!" I protested.**

"**Whatever, I know it, you know it, soon you'll be making out with him, and the next thing you know, BAM! ... You're knocked up," he said as he parked in my driveway.**

**I jumped out and ran over to his side and gave him a hug.**

"**You're a moron," I said.**

"**But I'm a cool one!" He exclaimed as he hugged me back before he drove out of my driveway and back to his house.**

**I walked up my porch and into my laundry room, which led to my kitchen. And sleeping on a chair against the counter was Luke, he was holding unto my note, and on it he wrote:**

**Till then, I will wait for you my love.**

**I sighed and looked down at him, he was so peaceful, and then I thought about it. Both Oliver and Luke like me, so who do I choose? I panicked in my mind, but I felt something grasp my shoulder, it was Luke's hand. I looked down at him; he looked back up at me. He smiled at me still half asleep.**

"**Welcome back Alexei," he said as he got up and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and held his arms in my own.**

"**Did I wake you up?" I asked in a hushed tone. **

"**Of course not, I was just taking a little nap as I waited for you," He said as he buried his face in my hair and sighed happily.**

**I sighed as well, for some reason, I felt like I've been with him forever only we've been together for one night, I guess when we were little we parted ways. But when I'm in his arms like this, I feel like I belong with him. Oliver doesn't come to mind at all. But what should I tell him, that I'm in love with a guy I met when I was little and now he's living with me? No way, it leak out to school somehow. I silently cursed at myself, trying to think of something to say to him. I guess I'll tell him when the time is right, for now, I'll stay here with Luke.**

**I heard my door open from the laundry room and in pops Leo's shaggy brunette head.**

"**Hey Alex, can we talk…for…a…moment?" He stared at us for a moment before pulling me out of Luke's arms and shaking me.**

"**What the heck? Alex who is this guy? Is he a pedophile? Is he trying to rape you?" He asked worried.**

**I shook my head and held up my arms in defense.**

"**No! This is Luke! He's staying with me for a while, he just likes to hug!" I exclaimed in protest to his crazy theories.**

**Leo looked at me utterly confused. I tried to think up something to tell him to explain this.**

"**Well, um, I met Luke when I was little and now he needed a place to stay so I well let him stay with me until he can find a place to stay," I sorta fibbed, I kinda wanted him to live with me actually, but I couldn't tell Leo that.**

"**So this guy, how old is he?" Leo asked as he looked Luke up and down.**

**Luke smiled politely and spoke in his husky voice.**

"**I am currently 17 years of age," he stated as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.**

"**And I swear I will not bring any harm to Alexei, if that will put your mind at ease," He said as he held up his hand as if saying a vow.**

**I laughed a bit at this; it was actually kinda cute and funny. Leo stifled his own laugh and Luke looked confused. **

"**It's not you I'm worried about, it's her," he laughed as he pointed to me.**

"**Hey!" I exclaimed as I punched him in the arm**

**He rubbed his now sore arm and laughed along with me.**

**If you want more, please tell me if it's good or not, and if you want it to continue. ~ :3**


End file.
